


Soft and Quiet

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters, Romantic Friendship, Stolen Moments, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Leia steals a few quiet moments with Ami during a stressful work day.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176776
Kudos: 4





	Soft and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/pseuds/elle_reads). Log in to view. 



> Set in elle_reads _Off Script_ 'verse. I hc this is right before a meeting with First Order's legal team, trying to get Ben out of his contract. If you have not read Elle's fic, none of this makes sense but just know it's extremely stressful for Leia and even Amilyn. The ladies are roughly the same age as when we see them in TLJ here.
> 
> ~~Did a ho find a[50 Types of Kisses Prompt List](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)? Yes. Yes they did. Guess what that means. *smears clown makeup all over my face*.~~

  
1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.  


═══════════════  


Leia closed her eyes as Ami pressed a small kiss to her forehead; she took in a deep breath, relaxing into Ami’s arms as her best friend held her close.

“That’s good, take another,” Ami murmured, placing another kiss on Leia’s cheek. “Block out everything else.” 

Leia breathed deeply again, focusing on the familiar scent of Ami’s perfume and the warmth of her arms wrapped around Leia’s body. The solid feel of her pressed against Leia. The soft whisper of Ami’s lips as she kissed the corner of Leia’s mouth, the slightly waxy feel of her lipstick smudging against her skin. 

And slowly, everything else fell away. The endless meetings. All her worries. Stress slipped from her shoulders as Ami held her, softly kissing her way over Leia’s face. Ami was the only thing in the world, the warmth of her embrace and weight of her anchoring Leia to the earth. 

Ami pressed another kiss to Leia’s eyes in turn, rubbing her back in a rhythmic motion. Up and down. Up and down. “Nothing else exists but this moment,” she whispered, her breath fluttering over Leia’s skin. 

Time seemed to twist and warp as Leia just breathed. It could have been ten seconds or ten minutes when a knock sounded on her office door. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but your next meeting is here.”

Leia sighed heavily, hanging onto the last vestiges of calm as Ami pulled back but still didn’t let go. 

“I’ll see you this evening for dinner,” Ami said, pressing one last kiss to Leia’s lips, reaching up to wipe away any stray smudges of lipstick on her face. 

“I love you, Angel. Thank you,” Leia whispered, reaching up to leave her own kiss on Ami’s lips. 

“Anytime, Songbird. I love you, too.” Amilyn squeezed her arms once before letting go and stepping away. 

Leia reached up to hold onto her hand for as long as she could before it slipped from her grasp as Amilyn walked out of Leia’s office, giving her a soft smile before disappearing through the door. 

Once Amilyn was out of sight, Leia took another deep breath and squared her shoulders, straightening her spine and preparing herself for the meeting ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for letting me write in your universe, Elle. Words can't describe how much comfort it brings me.


End file.
